


I'd Wait an Eternity for you... (Dance AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, Hospitals, Im writing straights lord help me, Injury, im going to hell, sorry i has to tag Lafayette as his entire goddamn name since its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm writing straights and a x reader.... oh no...Requested by an Anon on Tumblr: A.Ham x reader where the reader is a dancer and she ends up breaking her ankle when she's trying to show off to the Hamilsquad so Alex takes her to the hospital and he's all concerned and worried about her.





	

The dance room was packed today, the instructor had told them a week prior that it was bring-a-friend-to-dancing day. Each face was new and exciting to look at, you scanned your eyes around the room, trying to memorize each and every new face before you asked their names. 

Your eyes stopped for a moment when it came to the revolutionary’s little clique the boy they brought with them caught your attention immediately- dark chocolate eyes that seemed a bit too frantic, greasy black hair tied up into a ponytail with a very colorful scrunchie. probably Gilbert’s you think to yourself. You kept inspecting his features; it probably seemed a bit creepy from an outsiders perspective as your mouth drooped open a tiny bit. 

“Alright listen up!” Washington practically shouted at the group, you jumped in surprise- everyone jumped in surprise, well, not everyone. It seemed as if the only person who didn’t seem relatively shocked by the booming presence of the instructor was the revolutionary’s new member. 

“We got some new faces in here for the day as you can clearly see. let’s go around and introduce ourselves, the plan is to have a bring-a-friend day once every month, it’ll help us unwind a bit more.” while Washington was explaining he had managed to get everyone into a perfectly straight military-esque line by his thundering voice alone.

You barely listened to the others say their names, some Veronica Sadler kid, a Naomie and a Sonny or Sunny were all the names you seemed to have picked up on. You just waited patiently for the black-haired boy to speak. “Alright, you’re next son!” George pointed at the boy with a teasing grin, the boy’s face flushed as he spoke. 

“Alexander Hamilton.” everyone was silent for a moment, Alex spoke way too fast, the boy turned to face the instructor again. “My name is Alexander Hamilton...” he repeated. You could already feel your cheeks heat up- damn it no not now, what if I get- 

“Alright, next!” Washington had called that one out louder than the others, your eyes darted around for a moment until you realized the instructor was looking directly at you. “Y/N” you manage to get out, everyone seemed to jump when you said it, that was louder than I had anticipated... 

Everyone had begun dancing at that time, everyone was split into groups of two with one group of three to balance our the uneven number (thanks to the fact you brought nobody with you)  
“It was Y/N, right?” an awfully familiar voice said to you. Before you could respond you noticed who it was, I’m paired up with Alexander!? oh god... 

Alex put a hand on your shoulder for a moment, you jerked back into reality and felt the blood rushing up to your cheeks once more “Oh yes, yeah I am Y/N, Alexander Hamilton, right??” Alex made a strange face, one you could barely read. “I thought I talked fast!” Alex made another little chuckle, his laugh is adorable... You sighed as you turned to face away from him, praying nothing would go wrong in front of Alexander. 

\------

SNAP yep, that whole praying thing was not working out as well as you hoped it would be. It took a moment before anyone bothered to do anything- class had ended and almost everyone was filtering out, you decided to try and impress Alex and the other revolutionaries when suddenly time seemed to slow down. Or maybe it sped up, you really didn’t know. All you could feel was the horrific pain in your ankle, your eyesight went fuzzy and all the voices seemed way too far for you to reach out to, everything slowly began to go dark and the voices vanished.

\------ 

“Y/N!” a voice called, Oh, it was Alexander. All you could let out was a grunt in response. Where were you anyways? You slowly began to flutter your eyes open, only to have them squint in agony when the astoundingly bright light filtered into them. Another voice spoke “Ms. Y/L/N, you seemed to have broken your ankle in dancing, is that right?” it was a voice so sweet you felt like your teeth would rot away just listening to it. 

“Yeah... I guess I did huh?” You responded quickly, it took you a moment before you realized you couldn’t feel much- painkillers you assumed. “Alright, I’ll be back in a moment with the whole report and some pills for the pain.” She paused to take a small gulp. When she talked again the sweetness was toned down a notch, you missed it, but it was still comforting. 

“Unfortunately, you’re going to have to be in crutches for a month Ms. Y/L/N, so no dancing, please, we’ve already got Alexander here to inform your instructor.” Damn, there goes my chance at seeing Alexander at the next bring-your-friend day. “I’ll leave you two in here for a moment alright?” you and Alexander both nodded in unison. 

“You scared the living daylights out of me Y/N! Are you alright!?” Alex began to ramble, you could see his frantic eyes grow more and more nervous.  
“I’m fine, I think they got me on painkillers. Why are you here? You just met me...” Alex made a slightly awkward cough. “I was concerned! You were my partner and you suddenly broke your ankle while dancing to me and the boys! besides, George will come pick me up later I can stay here until 5.” you could feel your face droop at the mention of a George. 

“Who exactly is George...?” His face turned red at the question, yep, he probably has a boyfriend, I’m doomed... “Uh, my foster dad also known as George Washington, y’know- your dance instructor...” You stared at Alexander for a moment before giggling softly, your face beginning to heat up again. You noticed Alex’s face also beginning to slowly glow pink.  
“Thank you for staying with me Alexander Hamilton.”  
“Please, It’s just Alex, besides, I’d wait an eternity for you Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote,,,, straights,,,,,, gimme more suggestions if u want since I have nothing else to do.


End file.
